a month and a half
by twilightROXmySOXoff
Summary: *I'mBadAtTitles* Bella falls in love with edward, a boy who has loved her forever; also her best friend, everything is finaly going to work out for them right? wrong. *AU OCD and all that* please read and review. though its probaly not good, please.


**So I'm horrible .sorry for not updating rejected. Ill get to that soon! I swear.**

**But in the mean time, I'm writing a one shot, maybe more I don't know yet. But it sounds like a good story in my mind. So here you go, read and review.**

**BPOV**

My dad was driving me home from the airport, I was anxiously looking out the window into the rain waiting to see the familiar blue house.

I guess I looked sort of antsy so my dad told me,

"Calm down Bella, your almost home"

"Dad, I don't care, drive faster, I need to go see Edward!"

"Bella, you just got back from phoenix, you've been gone for half the summer, and the first thing you want to do is see Edward? Why don't you unpack, get some sleep, or something."

"Dad I haven't seen my BEST FRIEND in a month and a half I need to see him!"

"OK ok, chill out jeesh!" **(AN: props to lance, he says that specific line all the time)**

We were getting closer to his house, I almost jumped out the door, then realized I needed to change my clothes. Being in phoenix all summer, has made an impact on my clothing choices.

When we FINALY pulled up to our house, I ran inside, took of my soaking wet converse, and ran up the stairs, careful not to slip with my clumsiness and wet socks.

I got up to my room, and took of my wet clothes, and threw them in the hamper.

Went to my closet, and picked out my favorite black skinny jeans, with my white t-shirt and my green hoodie. I ran to the bathroom, quickly brushed out my hair and put on some eyeliner and mascara. I ran out the door, my dad gave me a look but, whatever.

I quickly ran across the street, to Edward's house. Edward AKA: my best friend, who always tells me how much he loves me, and how we are going to get married. I never knew I had feelings for him, until I took the trip to my mother's I realized how much I loved him too.

I knocked on his door, when his mom Esme opened the door, Edward and I have known each other since we were four, so Esme was technically my mom. I was looking around her, while saying "Where's Edward?"

"He's still sleeping"

"Edward? He never sleep's until 12:00"

"I know, how about you go wake him up for me?" she told me, I think she saw how antsy I was too see him

I walked into his room, and closed his door gently. I sat on the edge of his bed and whispered,

"get up, sleepy head" but he wouldn't get up.

So I sat there for a minute admiring his face, his beautiful face. His hair, how lush and beautiful it is.

I couldn't help my self, I had to touch it, I reached out and gently skimmed over his face, over all his features, gently touching his hair. When I was tracing his lips tenderly with my fingers, he started smiling. He didn't move, he just laid there with his eyes closed smiling. And for some reason I kept touching his face, I loved seeing him smile.

A whispered again

"love, it's time to get up" us being friends forever, we always called each other love, and we hugged and kissed, it was just, normal for us I guess.

He wasn't moving though.

So I lightly kissed his lips, we've kissed a lot, but for me this was different. This wasn't just friendship, this was amazing.

He then opened his eyes, as I pulled back.

"Bella, that was just, wow"

"I know"

He quickly sat up.

His mom knocked on the door, "hey you guys lunch is ready!"

Edward looked confused "lunch?"

"yeah, its noon,! You were sleeping the whole time!""wow, I didn't know that"

"why were you sleeping so long?"

"when you were gone, I didn't sleep well, I couldn't stop thinking about you, you were all I thought about"

"why didn't you text me? Or something"

"I was scared"

"why were you scared?"

"I don't know, I just felt like, maybe you were having an amazing time without me, or maybe you got a boyfriend or something"

"Eddie! How could you even think I could have a good time without you, phoenix was horrible, I needed tot alk to you so badly"

"then why didn't you?"

"I was too scared"

"scared of what"

"just, nothing"

"yes it is something, tell me"

**EPOV**

I was having a dream about the most amazing girl ever, my bella.

I heard her angels voice all of a sudden, she was telling me to get up, but I wasn;t going to. Something was telling me to pretend I was still asleep. I felt her gentle warm fingers, trace over my face, occasionally touching my hair, she started tracing my lips, and I couldn't help it anymore, I had to smile. She didn't stop though, I knew she knew I was awake.

Then she all of a sudden, gently touched her lips to mine, it was amazing, so much more than I've ever felt for her. Its like she wanted me, she wanted to kiss me. She started pulling back, and I opened my eyes.

"Bella, that was just, wow" I said in awe

"I know" she said.

I sat up

Someone knocked on the door "you guys lunch is ready"

I was confused "lunch?"

"yeah, its noon,! You were sleeping the whole time!""wow, I didn't know that"

"why were you sleeping so long?"

"when you were gone, I didn't sleep well, I couldn't stop thinking about you, you were all I thought about" I thought that was more appropriate then telling her, how the last month and a half have been hell for me, how I have barely ate, gone outside, slept, or talked to anyone.

"why didn't you text me? Or something" she said sounding curious.

"I was scared" I said softly.

"Why were you scared?"

"I don't know, I just felt like, maybe you were having an amazing time without me, or maybe you got a boyfriend or something" honestly, that's what I thought, why would she not text me, or anything.

"Eddie! How could you even think I could have a good time without you, phoenix was horrible, I needed to talk to you so badly"

"then why didn't you?"

"I was too scared"

"scared of what?" I said, wondering why someone amazing as her could be scared, to talk to someone like me.

"just, nothing"

"yes it is something, tell me" ii said honestly wondering.

**So that's the end of that chapter, I honestly think this is pretty good, please review it'd make my week. I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going with this, but if any of you have suggestions or anything., that'd be kind of nice.**

**When writing this I've been listening to 'into your arms' by The Maine, but covered by Jarrod Mathew. He has a beautiful voice, and if you haven't heard him, you should. Anyways please review(: **

**I love you guys.**

**I'm having a bad week too, so a review would make me happier,**

**And also in a couple days it'll be my fourteenth birfday, so it'd mean a lot if you commented.**

***also this will get better, and it has purpose* **


End file.
